Grandus Maximus Vendictus Custodius Taurus Autismus Scrungus VII
Grandus Maximus Vendictus Custodius Taurus Autismus Scrungus VII, better known simply as Scrungus, is a Corvette-class Autistic Deity, Angel hybrid, leader of the infamous Asswagons, and the Twentieth Autistic Cow. Formerly a crime lord in the Outer Autismax, Scrungus is the son of Carrier Lord Akrunku , and grandson of the esteemed imperialist U.R. Krugbus. He is the protagonist of Scrungus: Crundle Quest, and namesake of the Scrungusverse and Scrungus Lore as a whole. Scrungus was stranded in 5CR56-Beta after a botched escape attempt from a raid on his ayypuss trafficking ring, and is directly or indirectly responsible for many of the disasters that befell the fledgling universe post-Scrungus Emergence Event. After the emergence of the Manky Collective, Scrungus, Spicoceles, and Uncle Miguel agreed to form the Asswagons, a guild which professes to fight injustice across the galaxy, but in actuality just spreads more of it. Scrungus is motivated by and heavily associated with his intense sexual drive, and he claims to be "ayysexual", and at times "robosexual". Scrungus only wants to engage in sexual activities with aliens and robots, and his lust often exacerbates already-terrible situations. He is the vessel for Aluhimel (של אלוהים, lit. "Booger of God"), the Angel of Autism. Personality Scrungus is intelligent and conniving, though slow-witted and autistic. Quick to anger, his temper is to be avoided at all costs. Scrungus' attention span is greatly distorted, as his attention is either fixed attentively on something, or not fixed at all, and to Scrungus there is no in-between. Possessed of a knack for tinkering, Scrungus could be seen as something of a mad scientist. Despite his extensive engineering and scientific know-how, - As evidenced by his ability to learn Memesmith technology and his creation of the Mankies and the Scrungling - Scrungus' experiments are almost exclusively destined for catastrophe. Self-control is almost a foreign concept to Scrungus, and his lust often exacerbates or directly causes his many blunders and mistakes, of which he has little to no regret. Scrungus is a petty individual, exemplified by his attempts to raise an army against the Outer Autismax solely because his father wanted to stop his son's ayypuss racketeering. His sense of dignity is warped on a foundational level, and he often goes through with downright idiotic plans, so long as he or his friends stand to gain something from it. Despite being a horrible autism monster, Scrungus is essentially just a really angry, very lonely manchild. Neglected by his father, Scrungus developed into what he is thanks to Akrunku's inattention, and harbors disdain for him as a result. Upon learning of his true nature through his brother/clone Perfect Scrungus, Scrungus' disdain for Akrunku turns to absolute hatred, as he interprets his purpose as disposable to his father. During Third Chimpact however, Akrunku's true nature is revealed, and Scrungus forgives his father, in perhaps the only rational decision he has made - and indeed, likely will make - in his entire life. Aluhimel Aluhimel (של אלוהים, lit. "Booger of God") is an Angel, and is Scrungus' true form. The Angel of Autism, Aluhimel is encased by black Autistic Deity skin, dormant and docile until awakened. The product of Akrunku and Galgaliel's fornication, Aluhimel is the key to Bilbo Bungus' plan to quarantine the Greater Scrungusverse. The Angel's instincts kick in whenever it's mortal body is threatened (i.e. Scrungus), and it will most often react by "going berserk", taking full control of the host body and violently dispatching threats. The Aluhimel soul is present in all Scrungus clones, as shown by Perfect Scrungus, and each instance of it is supposedly a physical shell to be discarded once the Angel achieves it's ultimate purpose. Aluhimel serves as the trigger for Third Chimpact in Bilbo's grand scheme, and the true Angel itself manifests in a massive form to reunite 5CR56-Beta, the Bungus Zone, and the Outer Autismax into SUPREME DARKNESS BUNGAL. After Third Chimpact is reversed, Aluhimel is never awakened again, it's driving force forever dispelled. Abilities Befitting the son of a Carrier Lord and Seed of Life, Scrungus boasts many abilities carried only by the strongest of Autistic Deities. As Scrungus is the only Corvette in existence, it is unknown if Scrungus is a special case given his heritage, or if Corvettes are naturally gifted with such power. While Scrungus is capable of channeling much of his Autistic energy into a variety of abilities, he often prefers to resort to simple lasers, as they are the least cerebral ability of his. *'Autism Laser' - Scrungus' most common ability, a simple laser blast which usually erupts from his eyes. Occasionally he may fire lasers from his hands, mouth, eyebrows, antlers, beard, or nose. *'Shapeshifting' - Scrungus can perform limited shapeshifting, allowing him to warp his black, nebulous barthol to accomodate various shapes and forms. The shapeshifting is limited in that whatever he turns into retains his colors, and some semblance of his face. His favorite thing to transform into is a giant SPAS-12 firearm. *'Tain. T Field' - Scrungus has a Tain. T field, which he uses sporadically and at random intervals. *'Engineering prowess' - Scrungus has a knack for mechanical engineering, modification, tinkering, and other such activities. As skilled as he is, every time he makes use of this skill, it leads to disaster. *'Wits' - Scrungus' unfathomable anger and lust is matched by his intellect. He can quickly divise plans and strategies, and does so regularly in the Asswagons' adventures. He is capable of studying the arcane magitek of the extinct Memesmiths, and discovering information on secretive places and people through sheer deductive reasoning. The use of this intellect usually leads to disaster. *'Uncanny curse' - A passive aura that pervades all around Scrungus. Anything that can go wrong around him most likely will go wrong, with consequences lasting for years or decades on end. Aluhimel's abilities Scrungus is in fact Aluhimel, the Angel of Autism. Aluhimel only acts for itself when Scrungus's body is damaged to the point of the Angel being exposed, at which point it goes berserk. *'Toilet paper arms' - Aluhimel's arms are a strange material which bend and flex like toilet paper. Ending in sharp claws, these arms can be extended to extraordinary lengths, and can be used like flails and whips. *'Snot Harmony' - Essentially a more powerful version of Scrungus' autism laser, infused with angelic power. This laser can even stand against Perfect Scrungus' laser eyes. *'A.T. Field' - Scrungus' Tain. T Field field is upgraded into a full Anti Terror field when Aluhimel is awakened, and the Angel can even weaponize the Field against enemies (such as in it's battle with the Arch-Viler and Perfect Scrungus). *'Flight' - Aluhimel can hover and float. History ''See also: Scrungus/History '' Scrungus has been through some shit. Notes *Scrungus' bizarre powers are a point of contention throughout Scrungus: Crundle Quest, and it is implied that much of his power may stem from forces beyond the Outer Autismax. It is eventually revealed that this is because he is an Angel hybrid, his mother in fact the Seed of Life Galgaliel. *Scrungus has gone through the most design iterations of the Asswagons, originally being a peanut-shaped malleable tiki monster, then a mechanized crab cyborg, and finally an Aku recolor. If one considers Aluhimel an iteration of Scrungus, then he has had 5 designs total. Readers can delve into Scrungus' concept iterations here , as well as the uncoordinated mess that is Scrungus G1. **Scrungus was originally pink-faced with purple flames, instead of purple with pink flames. This clearly warrants it's own singular note. **He was also extensively redesigned for the Scrungus RPG and select other spinoffs; this design hybridizes his second and third iterations, in a thinly-veiled attempt to dodge copyright. Gallery Image:ScrungusOOOO.png|Scrungus sees ayypuss. Image:Sad.png|Scrungus is tired of everyone's shit. Image:donttestmebinch.png|Scrungus wielding the Fingerbang Glove. Image:The Sadistic.png|Goblin Scrungus, infected with Goblinitis by Gruk's backstabbing. Image:Scrungmoodboard.png|A Scrungus moodboard. Image:Scrungusisfuckingpissed.png|Scrungus is fucking pissed! Image:Cocnrollastops.png|Scrungus' usual reaction to one of Spicoceles' racist suggestions or tirades. Image:SCOMBOLORBI.png|Scrungus using his Autism Laser. Image:Goblunungus.png|Scrungus being hit with a Goblin Kok. Image:Rpgconcept2.png|Scrungus' "copyright-free" design. Image:Scrungicon.png|Scrungus' dialogue sprite from Scrungus RPG. Image:HOOHAATIKITIKI.jpg|Scrungus' very first iteration. Image:Scrungushighres.png|Scrungus in his crab robot iteration. Category:Asswagons Category:Autistic Deities Category:Protagonists